


Driver's Choice

by Incinera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incinera/pseuds/Incinera
Summary: Dean's hearing voices and Sam's not helping. 55 word drabble.
Kudos: 2





	Driver's Choice

Every time he tried to sleep, he heard it. It was echoing in his mind, embedded into his subconscious. No matter what he thought of to distract himself, the voices continued, refusing to leave him in peace. He looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Give it up Dean. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."


End file.
